Love is greater than Death
by Xx-cross-xX
Summary: A book i just made up if you like pirates then this book is for you its a twisted love story, doesn't really have to do with pirtes of the carrabians but it does have pirates any way please review and tell me what you think of it


Prolog

When you are young and there are wars you think that it could be the end of the world at times. But have you ever wondered if you were to become the ruler of your very own kingdom and take over the war? Well that's exactly what happened to Princess Catherine and Prince Ryan.

The thing is, Princess Catherine and Prince Ryan were in love. They would see each other secretly in the treaty tree woods. They would be severely punished if they were ever caught together since there to kingdoms are at war between one another. Nobody knows how the war began except King David of the north water kingdom and queen Vida the south fire kingdom. So the two kingdoms are confused of why they are fighting. King David only told one person of why they are fighting Chives there most loyal butler. As for queen Vida she told her advisors. So how do Princess Catherine and Prince Ryan take over the war you ask? Well…

XXXX

… One day as Princess Catherine was walking back from the treaty tree woods after seeing Prince Ryan she saw two guards running to her. They stopped a little before reaching mid bridge, in other words reaching her.

"Princesses Catherine, Princesses Catherine you must get inside at once" yelled one of the guards running towards her, the other guard right behind him.

"What why… what's going on" asked princesses Catherine in a scared but concerned voice.

"Your father" the first guard said as her was gasping for air as he reached princesses Catherine.

"Your father has been poisoned by the south fire kingdom." The second guard said finishing the first ones sentence with exhaustion.

Catherine stopped walking, she couldn't move, it felt like she was being pushed down by an invisible force she fell to her knees. Her long blond hair falling in front of her face, her soft gentle pale hands were now clenched in to fists, and her beautiful green eyes were over flowing with tears.

"Princess Catherine I'm sorry for you lose but we must get you inside at once." The guard said to he in a soft gentle voice.

"Where is my sister" Catherine said in a sobbing voice.

"She's in her room with chives, your butler; she's asleep and doesn't know what is happening." Replied the guard.

"Take me to my sister I want to be with her." Princesses Catherine commanded.

"Yes princesses Catherine, right away!" the two guards yelled and headed to princess Mandy's room.

When Catherine opened the door she saw chives jumped up with a shocked expression on his face.

"Bloody hell… I thought you were one of the south fire kingdoms soldiers." Chives said in a scared in a English accent.

"No it's just me." Catherine said in a soft voice trying to hold back her sobs.

"So I'm guessing you know about your father?"

"Yes" Catherine said cutting him off.

" …and since your 13 years of age and Mandy's only 9 years of age you have to carry on your fathers duties and rule the kingdom." Chives whispered to her trying not to wake up Mandy from her dreams.

"I…I do? Are you serious Chives?!" Catherine took a deep breath and thought about it for a little bit. "I …I don't want to take over …" Catherine continued "I don't want a war, I don't even know what the war is even about. I …I just want to be a princess, Princess Catherine, Daddies little girl. NOT! Queen Catherine, Empress Catherine, Ruler Catherine! Just, Princess Catherine!" Catherine yelled at Chives at the top of her lungs.

"What? What's going on?" Mandy said with a sleepy voice while rubbing her eyes. She looked at Catherine then at Chives with a confused face." Why are you guys in my room? Chives what's going on? What happened? Chives looked at Mandy in a way that he never had done before.

"Your father…" Chives took a deep breath then sighed. "your father died..A soldier from the South Fire Kingdom poisoned him. And Well your sister…" chives looked at Catherine who was shaking her head no. "You sister has to become queen of the North Water Kingdom." Mandy didn't want to believe it.

"You're Lying you have to be!" Mandy was bursting with tears now. She got up out of her bed, ran out the door before chives could catch her, down the hall way pushed through her father bedroom door, and fell to her knees at the sight f her father. His Green eyes like his sisters wide open starring at her dead in the face, so pale that he looked almost pure white, and the only color on his skin was the crimson red blood dripping from his mouth, making a pool of blood on the comforter in his hand was a empty wine glass its contents was spilt on to the chest in front of the bed where it was still dripping from the chest to the floor. Mandy's eyes started over flowing with tears. When chives walked in the door way he saw Mandy rolled up in to a ball on the floor of her father's room. He walked over to her slid his arms under the back of her knees and the other behind her back and carried her back down the hallway to her room.

XXXX

That same night as Prince Ryan was returning from seeing Catherine and his meeting in the treaty tree woods. He went to his mothers Queen Vida's room to say goodnight.

"Mom?..You awake? …Mom? " Ryan asked walking into the room and turning on the light. The first thing he saw took his breath from him and made him feel paralyzed. Ryan's Brown eyes were fixed on his mother's dead lifeless body on the cold stone ground, her black hair the same color as his was covered in blood her blood, the blood was coming from her throat where it had been sliced open by . in her hand was a knife but not a n ordinary knife it was a knife of a water kingdoms soldier knife. Blood droplets on the ground led to her hand as if the knife was placed there. Ryan couldn't breathe he was holding back his tears he was leaning against the wall trying not to fall to his knees and break down crying.

"prince Alec there you are! W e have been looking all over for you." The guard said.

A tear ran down Ryan's face as he slid down the wall to where he was sitting on the cold stone floor he was still starring at his mother's lifeless body.

"Prince Ryan are..Are you crying?" The guard asked nervously. He looked around to see which room they were in since there all alike. As his gaze dropped upon there queen Vida on the stone ground. His eyes fell back to the boy leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry…for your loss sir."

"She's gone…she's dead."Alec said in a stern but scratchy voice. He was so upset that he no longer could hold back his tears. He glared up at the guard yelling at him."SHE'S DEAD!" then he started to whisper to himself "she's dead…she's gone…WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE! …Why?" Ryan couldn't stop repeating himself. The guard just stood there and watch Alec beat himself up inside for not being there in time to save her.

"Sir… We have to be in the throne room.. Your New Advisors have o go over the rules and treaties and war tactics with you." The guard explained

"Why do I have to?" Ryan asked still in his sobbing voice but was holding back his tears.

"You're the new King of the Fire Kingdom sir." The guard explained

"I guess so… um so what is your name again?" Ryan asked the guard with a strange look on his face.

"My name sir?... It's Sam." The guard replied

"Well Sam…" Ryan began as he was getting up off the sine floor. "how would you like to be my main guard?" Ryan asked enthusiastically.

"me sir?...Oh thank you somuch…come now we must get to the throne room."

XXXX

…The war went on for two more years but that never stoped Catherine and Ryan from seeing each other. They sill meet each other occasionally in the treaty tree woods. But during those two years a prophecy was told by the greatest Wizard who lives in the Forbiden Woods. His name Mitzuzo, he sent a messenger to tell the kings and queens of the four kingdoms about the prophecy and that during the time that the messenger was there the war would stop until the messenger left. When Mitzuzo's Messenger boy came and told them of the prophecy. Catherine ordered her sister to stay in the Castle's grounds. Only the Queens and Kings of the Four Kingdoms know what the prophecy is about. The next day when the messenger boy from Mitzuzo left the war began again. It went on for two more years after the prophecy was made and that's where our storey begins…


End file.
